fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: X
Mario Kart: Double DS is a racing game for the Nintendo Wii. The Game has not been released yet, and will be released soon. In the game, players are able to exchange Ghost Data and play online in multiplayer mode. TravixMan Productions stated that the game brings "a bunch of new elements" to the Mario Kart series. Gameplay Features In this new installment of the Mario Kart series, The option to select classic Mario Kart tracks is also available again in this game. Motorbikes, which made their first appearance in Mario Kart Wii, do make a return in the game. Tricks, which were also introduced in Mario Kart Wii, will also come back to be part of Mario Kart: Double DS's gameplay. Controls *Controll Stick: Steer/Auto Drift *A Button: Accelerate *L Button: Use Item *R Button: Hop/Manual Drift/Perform tricks in midair. *X Button: Backwards view *B Button: Brake/Reverse Modes Grand Prix As usual in the Mario Kart series, Mario Kart: Double DS has the Grand Prix, where a single player has to compete against computer-controlled opponents in order to obtain the trophies of the eight cups in the game. The Grand Prix has three engine classes, 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. The higher the engine class, the harder the races will be against the opponents. In this mode, by beating the first cups available, the user unlocks the other cups as well as new elements such as a new playable character. By completing all the engine classes available at the start, the player unlocks the Mirror class. Time Trials The mode Time Trial allows the player to complete all the laps of a racecourse in the fastest time possible. Mario Kart: Double DS saves the player's records and the ghost that is the character and vehicle used in the race. Through the Nintendo's Wi-fi Connection, the player can exchange his/her ghost to other players, compare their records and even compete with their ghosts. VS In Versus, players can customize the races selecting personally the order of the racecourses and change other settings, such as setting the computer difficulty, the requirements to win the races, and the engine class of the player's car and the computer's cars. This mode is also available in Single Player mode. Battle In Battle Mode, the player can select one of the two types of battles available in Mario Kart: Double DS and one of the ten battle courses that appear in this mode. 6 of the 10 battle courses are from Double Dash, and the remaining 5 battle courses are from MKDS. Balloon Battle Racers compete each other by popping the opponent’s balloons to gain points in a time limit. All the racers start with three balloons and must use the items from the Item Boxes to take away a balloon from their opponents. Hitting a rival is worth a score. If the racer has a balloon remaining and is hit, a point will be taken out and will be momentarily out of the battle to respawn with three balloons again and continue to play. Coin Battle In Coin Battle (Coin Runners in North America), racers collect the Coins spread in the battle course within the time limit. The racer that has the most Coins at the end wins. Racers can use the items to hit the opponents and let drop the Coins they've taken. Online Mode With the Nintendo Wii's online capabilities, players can look for other users for online play, local or global range. Players can choose a worldwide competition to race against other users that are connected, race with friends that were met via StreetPass or play in communities formed by users with customized rules for the races. Just like in Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart: Double DS has the Mario Kart Channel, that shows updates of online activity automatically through Wi-fi. VR When racing online, players gain VR (short for VS Rating) points based on their finishing position. When someone finishes last, that player loses VR instead of earning some. They start with 1000 VR. The basic use of VR is determining the skill of players and so putting them against players of the same skill level in online races. Community races do not affect VR. Characters Mario Kart: Double DS includes 24 total drivers (12 starting drivers and 12 unlockable drivers). The following is the order of what weight classes go by in order from lightest to heaviest: Light, Medium, and Heavy. Starting Drivers File:Simg_mario.png|Mario Medium File:LuigiMK7.png‎|Luigi Medium File:PeachMK7.png|Peach Medium File:YoshiMK7.png‎|Yoshi Medium File:Baby_Mario_MKX.png|Baby Mario Light File:Bowser_Jr._MKX.png|Bowser Jr. Light File:Toad_MK7.png|Toad Light File:Koopa_MK7.png|Koopa Troopa Light File:Wairo_MK7.png‎|Wario Heavy File:Simg_donkey.png‎|Donkey Kong Heavy File:BowserMK7.png|Bowser Heavy File:Metalmarionkart mk79w8h9.png|Metal Mario Heavy New Driver Unlockable Drivers File:MK7_Daisy.png|Daisy Medium File:Birdo_MKX.png|Birdo Medium File:Waluigi_MKX.png|Waluigi Medium File:Rosalina_Mk7.png|Rosalina Medium File:Baby_Luigi_MKX.png|Baby Luigi Light File:Diddy_Kong_MKX.png|Diddy Kong Light File:Toadette_MKX.png|Toadette Light File:Paratroopa_MKX.png|Paratroopa Light File:King_Boo_MKX.png|King Boo Heavy File:Petey_Piranha_MKX.png|Petey Piranha Heavy File:Funky_Kong_MKX.png|Funky Kong Heavy File:Dry_Bowser_MKX.png|Dry Bowser Heavy File:MiiMK7.png|Mii Any Unlocking Criterion Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games